The Divinity Project
by First Snow
Summary: The muggles have bided their time well. Now The Divinity Project, an ultra-secret mutlinational agency with operatives everywhere, is ready to strike at the heart of Magical Britain. Their best agent is ready, a new girl is headed to Hogwarts. She's the tip of Divinity's spear. When she receives her final orders, Harry may not have any friends left to turn to, except one.


**Author's Note:** Hello everyone and welcome to "The Divinity Project," my first fanfiction. Thank you all for checking it out. While reading, please keep in mind that this story is set in Harry's sixth year and is set ten years ahead of the Harry Potter books. All of the major plot events up until Harry's sixth year did occur, just ten years ahead of the books, so in this story Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980, and Harry's sixth year begins in 2006 instead of in 1996. As I said before, all of the major plot events up until the beginning of Harry's sixth year have occured. From here on out, some plot events will occur but this will be a different story. Now let's get started!  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of this, J.K. Rowling own's all of it.

* * *

**"War is old men talking and young men dying..."**

**-Franklin Delano Roosevelt**

**Prologue**  
**Sunday, 09/03/2006**  
**New Road, London**  
**0957 Zulu**

Thunder rolled in the distance as a black Mercedes C-Class with windows tinted, slowly but surely weaved its way through the London morning traffic. The sky was gray and overcast as rain began to fall, as usual. In the driver's seat was Lieutenant Thomas Winter. He was a ruggedly handsome man with dark brown hair, which he kept a bit longer than the regulation US Army buzz-cut, and pale blue eyes. With his imposing six foot four frame, broad shoulders, and extremely muscular physique the man had adjusted his seat as much as he could yet was still uncomfortable. This merely added to his irritation over the mission, the London weather which he hated so, and the fact that "the project" had not given his team a combat assignment in over three months. In short; Winter was pissed.

"This place is damned depressing."

"You just love my homeland don't you Tommy?" replied a teasing female voice from passenger side.

As soon as Winter heard that voice his anger melted away into nothing. The voice belonged to a sixteen year old girl with curly auburn hair, full lips, and bright, hazel eyes. Her skin was a rich golden-brown as she spent a lot of time outside. She was tall and curvy, with ample chest. Winter also knew that just under the surface were plenty of rock hard muscles.

"Yeah, you know it Angel, it's just perfect."

Even though he had known her for almost three years, being a heterosexual male Winter couldn't help but study her features with admiration, he hid it well though. Ashamed, he mentally punched himself in the face, _"Jesus Christ Winter you're thirty, she's sixteen. Get your head out of your perve-ass and focus."_ You couldn't really blame him though, she was beautiful, quite angelic. Angel would have been a fitting name, of course it wasn't her given name, nor was it even a real name. She had no name, she simply did not exist.

For as long as she could remember, she had been designated as Angel-3, the reason being she was the third subject in The Divinity Project's Angel Program. The Angel Program's goal was to create the best infiltrators and assassin's the world had ever seen. Also, the Angels had a distinct advantage; Magical blood coursed through their veins. The Angels had surpassed the scientists' wildest dreams. They needed neither words nor wands to duel, were masters of all non-magical weapons as well as several martial arts and other fighting forms, they could melt into their surroundings on a whim, cover all their tracks, had brilliant minds, were able to lie through their teeth, find anyone anywhere, and totally disappear when needed. They were wraiths. Now, Winter was a trained, hardened, veteran of the Rangers, Delta Force, and later the CIA, he had killed many men and seen more than his share of combat and horror, yet Angel-3 still could scare the shit out of him with what she was capable of.

"Whatever you say Tommy, you know you never were too good an actor."

"Whoa you really know how to put a man down, and what's with this Tommy business?"

As soon as that sentence left Winter's mouth he regretted it. It brought up the fact that he had name, a family, a background other than one of constant training for an upcoming war, while she had none of those. He had never liked calling his friend by her designation, he had exploded after a particularly stuck-up asshole of a scientist with the project kept calling her "three." His knuckles were sore for a week, that scientist's face never looked the same, even after Magical healing.

"Oh I am ever so sorry First Leftenant Tommy sir! Please forgive me sir!"

She put up a good facade, what he had said didn't seem to bother her in the least, but Winter knew better, he new that behind the beautiful assassin, the spy, the warrior, the witch, behind all of the training and conditioning, was a little girl who had been thrown into the big, dangerous, deadly world way too fast. The little girl who wanted a name, a family, a childhood, a life, to be normal for once. He was the closest she had to family yet she had no illusions, she new she would never have these and there just was not a normal for people like her and Winter but she simply pushed those thoughts aside and did her job, just like him. Still, it bothered Winter to no end that he was forced to call her Angel-3, she wasn't just a number, she was a girl, she was person! But there was nothing he could do and that hurt like hell.

"As you were, come on now there's no need to get all formal on me Angel."

He had met her three years ago when he was pulled from the CIA's Special Activities Staff by The Divinity Project to be a Disciple. Disciples were The Divinity Project's special operations forces, they were the muscle. Winter's designation was Disciple-9 and he led a four man Disciple team. When his team wasn't prepping for, or on assignment, he was tasked with assisting in Angel-3's last stages of training. He wasn't much for boasting but he had honed her skills to the point that she was one hell of a marksman. They had grown close during that time with Winter becoming a sort of father/brother figure for Angel-3. More importantly he was her friend, her only friend. Winter thought it was a bit sad that she had no friends her age. The Angels were trained, and worked, alone.

"Hmm, I seem to remember a certain American soldier who makes all the scientists back at the project call him "sir" or "Leftenant," or wait, was it "Your Royal Highness?" Besides what's wrong with Tommy? Thomas is way too old for you."

"Thanks Angel but still I just prefer Thomas, and you know those scientists could use a few lessons in respect, that or a good ass-kicking."

"You're right about that." she said with a laugh, it was good to see her laugh and smile, she didn't get to do that nearly enough.

Winter's radio crackled to life on the dashboard, "Disciple-9 this is Holy Spirit come in, over."

Holy Spirit, his new handler, Winter had never seen her in person all he knew was that she was British, like Angel. She had been his handler for less than a month but she seemed extremely professional and intelligent, of course this was The Divinity Project, only the best were selected for it.

Winter grabbed the radio and said, "Spirit, Disciple-9 copies what's our status, over?"

"Disciple-9 the package has not yet arrived I repeat; the package has not arrived. We proceed as planned, I've been monitoring your progress via satellite feed, your ETA at King's Cross Station is within ten mikes. Op-Sec is priority 1, is Angel-3 prepped, over?

Winter handed the radio to Angel, "Spirit this is Angel-3 ready and waiting, interrogative?"

"Go ahead Angel-3."

"Who will be the handler for my mission, break?"

"Angel-3 for your mission you will be under the direct command of Archangel, he will be your handler." Angel's eyes widened.

Winter was surprised, but not that much. Archangel was the head of The Divinity Project's Operations Division, made up of both the Angels and Disciples. He mostly stayed in the background, pulling strings and putting operations together. The times Winter had seen him could be counted on one hand, you and your mission had to be pretty special for him to take an active role in it. But Angel was a very special girl and her mission was sure as hell important. Winter had heard the rumors; that Angel-3 was the best of them all. He believed it, though he'd never seen the other Angels in action, he still knew his Angel was the best. Archangel must have believed it too if he was going to be her handler for her whole mission, which would be a long one. That got Winter thinking about her mission, he didn't know all the details, he didn't have clearance. What he did know was that she was tip the of the spear. Her mission would be the first strike followed by many more to achieve The Divinity Project's ultimate goal; to destroy the Magical world from within. A secret war, that was why she was on her way to Hogwarts.

It was tremendous weight for her to bear and Winter knew it. As long has he'd known her he'd tried to protect her, to help her, to be there for her. It killed him that here he was, sending to her first mission, alone. He knew it had to be this way but that didn't mean he liked it. He was jerked out of his thoughts by...

"Tommy? Tommy, sorry I mean Thomas, Spirit need's to talk to you!"

"Oh sorry, thanks Angel." he brought the radio to his face, "Disciple-9 here, over."

"Disciple-9 you will have a visual on King's Cross Station shortly, once you get there park and then report in to me, break."

"WILCO Spirit, over."

"After you report in we wait for the package to arrive and our green-light from command, understood?"

"Understood, Spirit."

"Disciple-9 you have your route and your orders, now execute, Spirit out."

Winter's handler immediately terminated the connection, as expected. He placed the radio back on the dashboard and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. It was almost time to let her go, he might never see her again. Winter shoved that thought away quickly. _"Of course you'll see her again, she's one tough, smart girl!"_ But that lingering doubt still lurked in the back of his mind. Winter had sacrificed so much in his life, he didn't want to lose her too. He loved her. Not in the romantic way of course, she was like a daughter to him.

He was sure she would survive and complete her mission, it was after the mission that he worried about. There would still be much work to do. With her Angel status she would be given assignment after assignment against the Magical world and would no longer need him. She had completed her training with him, so they would rarely see each other at headquarters. He would simply fade into the background as she climbed higher up the project's ladder. _"I guess that's life."_ mused Winter. All he could do was hope. _"Shit, am I pathetic or what?"_ Angel read his thoughts, she could always do that. With him she didn't even need her legillimency, which she was extremely accomplished at.

"I'm going to be fine Tommy, and don't worry I won't just vanish afterwards, I promise."

"I know you won't Angel... I know." He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So is all your school gear ready?"

With a mischievous glint in her eye she answered, "Of course, though I do wish that I could've brought my SIG, I feel naked without it."

"That's my girl." King's Cross came into view. "Heads up Angel, there's the station up ahead, mount up."

"Roger that."

Winter changed lanes, slowed and turned the Mercedes into the King's Cross parking lot where he began the challenging task of finding a space. Angel reached around to the backseat and grabbed her Hogwarts trunk which had been transfigured into a KIVA backpack and charmed to way just a few kilos. Inside was everything she needed for school including her Nimbus Fury which wouldn't be publicly released for another month. The Divinity Project had people everywhere in Wizarding World. However, anyone else searching the bag would just find some clothes, a cell phone, and an iPod. Perched in his cage on the backseat, was her Little Owl, Hornet. The cage was also charmed, anyone looking at it would see a laptop case, a Muffliato had been cast on the cage but Angel knew it wasn't needed, Hornet was a true professional. When Winter finally found a space, he picked up the radio.

"Holy Spirit this is Disciple-9, do you copy, over?"

The reply was instantaneous. "Disciple-9, Spirit copies send traffic, break."

"Spirit we are at the station. Can we get a SitRep on the package, over?"

"The package has arrived and is oscar mike to nine and three quarters. We received our green-light from command. You two know the drill; hold position in your vehicle and stay alert. Get ready to step off. Once our tail see's the package get to the platform we will be mission launch, how copy Disciple-9?"

"Solid copy on all Spirit, over."

"Oh, and Angel... Good luck, you're going to make us all proud."

They were both taken aback by this. Handlers with the project and many other places as well always seemed like detached, emotionless middlemen just relaying orders from superior officers and waiting for grunts or agents to carry them out. Holy Spirit had seemed as if she would be no different, they were both glad she wasn't just a robot.

"Thank you Spirit, I intend to."

"You will." As quickly as it had happened, Spirit slipped back into professional mode when she addressed Winter. "Disciple-9 I will contact you soon when we are mission launch, Spirit out."

The two friends sat in silence for awhile, and here was the cruel waiting. The time where you thought about all the things you could have done differently to prepare and whether or not it would have an effect on the mission. It was excruciating for Winter. They wouldn't have to wait long though. Angel decided to break the silence.

"That was nice of her, she didn't have to say that."

"You're right, it was nice of her. I guess even handlers can have feelings too."

Angel laughed, to try and take her mind off things. "I guess you're righ-"

_"So much for that."_ she thought as the radio roared back to life, "Disciple-9! This is Spirit, come in over!"

Winter clicked on the second she finished, he Angel both new what new what she say, "Disciple-9 here, we're ready Spirit."

"Disciple-9, Angel-3 we are mission launch I repeat; we are mission launch. You are clear, go!"

With that Winter dropped the radio on the seat as he got out and shut the door. Angel was already out putting on her backpack. He opened the back and grabbed Hornet's cage, though to him it looked like a laptop case. He shut the back door, locked the car, and casually walked with Angel through the parking lot to the station's main entrance. As he slid the keys into his pocket Winter thought about how he usually was the type to hit the ground running, instead of all this acting and deception he was doing currently, but decided that not being shot at was at least an added bonus. They were approaching the doors, Winter knew this part of the mission well, and dreaded it. This was where he pretended to be the father seeing his daughter off. He wondered why they had chosen him to do it, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He was worried for her, but knew she was meant to do this. It was her time.

When they reached the front doors she turned to him, "You're going to be okay without me, right?"

Winter chuckled, "Oh I'll manage, besides you're a big girl, you don't need a babysitter anymore."

"Seriously, Winter."

"I'll be fine Angel, don't worry about me. Be safe, and remember to stay focused."

It was her turn to laugh, "Don't I always."

"Yeah, you do." Winter sighed, "Go get 'em."

Winter was surprised as she suddenly wrapped him into a tight hug, but he gave as good as he got and didn't want let go. However, they both knew they were on the clock and shortly ended the embrace. As she stood before him with determination in eyes, ready to take on the Magical world, Winter was glad he didn't live there. He checked his watch, it was time now.

"Goodbye Tommy."

"Goodbye Angel, and have a little fun." he smiled and added, "That's a standing order."

"Oh don't worry. I will."

She then turned and walked away with purpose in every step, never looking back. Winter watched her stoically as she pushed through the door and was gone. The Magical world's greatest threat was coming home. Even Voldemort's might would pale next to her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there we have our first chapter everyone. Thank you all for reading it and more are on the way! If you could please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it! If not, that's fine too. Also, I am currently searching for a Beta Reader, if anyone is interested please private message me. However, it may take a little while for me to get back to you unfortunately. Thank you all so much!


End file.
